Within the care of lying patients it is advantageous if the hospital bed enables side tilt of the patient surface of the bed besides other positions. For therapeutic purposes a min. ±30° side tilt is required. However, at such tilt there is a problem of collision of individual parts of the patient surface with the undercarriage. To prevent a collision, it is usually necessary to lift the bed horizontally and only then it can be tilted sideways. Therefore, known tilting mechanisms usually raise the lowest possible position of the patient surface in the horizontal position. For these reasons the used electronic installation is relatively complicated and the absolute position of the height of the patient surface must be sensed and collision statuses must be evaluated.
So far, for the height adjustment of patient surfaces of tilting and positioning hospital beds mostly linear telescopic systems with two or four lifters have been used. The use of more than two telescopic extensible lifters to control the height of the patient surface and its further positioning brings problems in the possibility of the mechanisms colliding in some positions.
Another disadvantage of this design is structural complexity and the resulting high investment demands of the existing tilting and positioning beds.
Another disadvantage of known solutions is the problematic combination of setting the side tilt and Trendelenburg and anti-Trendelenburg position, i.e. tilting the patient surface around the transversal axis.
Therefore, the goal of the invention is to design such a positioning mechanism of a bed that minimizes the above mentioned shortcomings.